


Mr King Parties and Glitter

by Tinalouise88



Series: Mr King [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Sarah's 18th birthday has finally arrived, and her plans include a certain Mr. King. Warnings- Smut fic, lemon, what plot?





	Mr King Parties and Glitter

Well, here is the final instalment of the Mr. King Series.

Be prepared for some glittery lemon goodness and just glittery goodness.

* * *

Sarah gasped as she felt his breath and then his tongue dive into her slit. "Fuck, don't stop, " she urged him. She heard him chuckle, letting the slight hum of his laugh vibrate over her clit. She threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning loudly. The thump of the music from the nearby room covering any sort of noise she made.

"Maybe we can move this to somewhere more private?" She panted as he came up for air.

"Your wish is my command, " he smirked and cradled her in his arms making them disappear.

* * *

He actually showed up to her party, as she was dressed in a short black lace dress with long bell sleeves. A witch she told him when he asked her what she was supposed to be. He replied in return witches don't dress like that, he would know he met a few real witches over the years. He took her suggestion and came wearing himself, with slightly more appropriate pants. They sang her happy birthday. She opened up her gifts from her friends. Different musical cd's and movies to bring to college the following year. Some clothing and make-up kits from her parents. It isn't until her parent left for their own Halloween party that the party got heated after he pretended to go home after they cut the cake, changing into true self in tight leggings that hugged the muscles in his legs and showed off every asset he had between his legs.

The alcohol broke out, which lead to couples making out in the corners of the room. Costumes got skimpier. Sarah smirked at him as she swayed to the music drink in hand. Her parents were slightly progressive. She was eighteen if she wants to have a drink either have a drink at home or call them for a ride home. The legal drinking age was nineteen after all, as long as they didn't trash the house; she could have friends over and hang out in the basement.

She ground against him, feeling his hand travel up her legs underneath her skirt as they danced.

"Why you naughty little minx," he breathed into her ear as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Me? Naughty?" She feigned innocence. "I only come prepared," she whispered licking his ear as she did. Moaning as his fingers ghosted over her folds; the room of people melting from their minds for a moment as she felt his fingers slide into her wetness, circling her clit.

"I would have never considered you an exhibitionist Sarah, " he smirked down at her, flicking the sensitive bud with his finger causing her to gasp. Her eyes darted around the room, no one was paying attention them at the moment in their own corner of the room. She shrugged, letting her hand travel down over his semi, cupping it in her hand.

"Is this real?" She asked him, unsure if this was just her imagination or this was actually happening.

"It's as real as you want it to be," he kissed her neck as he fingers worked their magic under her skirt. Sliding against the slick skin until he found her opening, rubbing in small circles, pressing ever so gently, letting the pad of his finger sink into her.

She moaned, her leg hitching up around his thigh to give him better access. She found his mouth with hers and kissed him roughly; thrusting her tongue into his mouth, meeting his that already was on a warpath to find hers.

"Jeez get a room!" Someone shouted at them laughing.

"Fine!" Sarah laughed breaking the kiss, taking his one hand from under her skirt and pulled him in the direction of the spare room in the basement that also served as storage a lot of the time.

"Sarah, how much have you had to drink?" Jareth asked curiously.

"Nothing, actually this is just coke," she grinned holding up her cup for him to sniff. "I figured if this was going to happen, well, I wanted to be sober for it." She laughed rather nervously as he made a face and the sugar smelling drink.

"Good, " he said with a smirk, pulling her closer to him. "I much prefer you to remember this, " he whispered huskily in her ear before trailing his finger up the inside of her thigh. "You are so wet for me Sarah, tell me what you want?" He grazed over her dripping slit and pulsing sensitive bud. "Do you want me to taste you? "

"Oh God, fuck yes, " Sarah groaned. "Please, " she added for politeness as they toppled on to the old bed. He pushed up her skirts. His breath hot on her thigh as he made his way up with small wet kisses.

* * *

They fell into a large soft bed with a soft thump, surrounded by various silks and pillows. Jareth not missing a beat resumed his attention, taking advantage of his position between her legs.

"What a little wanton witch you are, " he breathed. "what a beautiful pussy you have, I think it wants to play with me." He chuckled before running his tongue over the glistening folds causing her to let out a loud moan. He licked and suckled, eliciting sounds of pleasure that got louder with each stroke of his tongue. She squealed as he suctioned his lips against her clit; she whined her hips thrusting off the bed. The coil in her lower belly building with each nip and lick, her breathing growing erratic as she moaned out incoherent words.

Next came his fingers, those long fingers sliding into her depth finding that spot hidden within her. Her back arching off the bed as she cried out as she felt the familiar tingle travel down her legs, toes curling in anticipation.

It came rolling through her, as she hit her peak. Her juices drenching his fingers as he continued his assault as she rode out her release with small twitches until she was silent and lay there panting.

"Fuck, that was better than any daydream, " she managed to speak after a moment before pushing him back on to the bed. Crawling on top of him as she pulled her dress over her head. He nipples poking through the sheer material of her bra as she reached and undid the buttons of his vest. "You are wearing far too many layers, " she tutted him,

"I can fix that, " he smirked and banished his clothing leaving him naked. She raised her eyebrow as she felt his hard cock behind her.

"Well, someone is happy to see me," she smirked and scooted down his legs. "Hmm, those daydreams really exaggerate don't they." She teased him as she took the smooth velvet length in her hand.

"Oh, it's only part way ready. Give it another moment, Sarah, it will be better than your day-" he stopped short as her mouth enclosed around him. "Oh Lord, don't stop, " he groaned as she twirled her tongue around him. Her head bobbing up and down finding her rhythm between her hands and lips. He grew larger with each bob, stretching her lips as she sucked the bulbous tip. She pressed her tongue into the tip, collecting the pearls of his cum on her tongue.

He was rock hard now, taking over most of her mouth as he hit the back of her throat as she tried to take as much of him as she could. She straddled his one leg grinding against him as she worked her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, before letting go of him with a 'pop', she smirked as she raised herself by her knees and reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Letting her breasts tumble out of the cups before she tossed it off the side of the bed.

"Come here, " he commanded pulling her up near him, before flipping her under him. Nudging her legs apart so he was inches away from her core.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah gave him a look as she felt him against her thigh. "All those quips about safe sex?"

"Oh we are fine dearest, I do not carry diseases."

"Well, I don't need any little goblin kings running around," Sarah gave him a look which made him chuckle and wave his hand at his package.

"Magical protection, " he grinned as she bursts out laughing at the magical glittering cock in front of her. "No little Jareth's running around here, I promise." Sarah snorted and shook her head at him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sarah pulled him in for a kiss. "Stage fright of not living up to my dreams?"

"Oh I am sure I will live up to your dreams, " he smirked as he thrust his hips into her.

"Then stop teasing me, " she egged him on by tilting her hips up against him.

"Your wish is my command, " he smirked and situated himself before pushing into her. Stretching her with every inch, he sank into her until he was fully enclosed in her. He waited a moment letting her adjust to his size. Daydreams or not she was still technically still a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her before he withdrew and thrust back into her, letting her juices coat him for easier movement. Both of them moaning with each thrust her hips met his; he felt so large and powerful inside her it made her like his queen being like this with him

She clung to his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his trim hips. He was so lanky and yet it suited him perfectly. Their bodies molding together like they were made for each other. Wet sounds echoed under the constant moans and cries of pleasure. Bodies writhing around trying to calm the scattered nerves that were on overload. Her head flopping back and forth with each cry that escaped her mouth.

"More, " she begged him, making him chuckle before he pulled her one leg up over his shoulder, then the other. Bending her at the waist allowing to go at a deeper angle. Hitting the all the right spot within her sending shots of painful pleasure as he hit her cervix with the tip of his cock.

"Oh Fuck, Jareth, " She whimpered loudly, her nails scraping down his arms and shoulders.

"Come for me Sarah, " his voice hoarse from all the bedroom gymnastics. He grunted loudly as he tilted his hips, making his pubic bone hit her clit with a precise precision that made her tumble over the edge with a loud cry. Her back arching off the bed, nails digging into his skin as her walls clenched and spasmed around him. "Sarah I'm going-" his voice croaked as he pulled her close. Losing himself in her, she could feel the warm spurts come inside from him. He collapsed on top of her, resting on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

"Come be with me, " He spoke after a moment while drawing lazy circles on her shoulder as the cuddled in the large bed.

"I have school to finish, college to go to, " Sarah found herself saying. "How can I be a queen when I don't even know how taxes work?"

"Who said anything about being Queen?" He smirked and protected himself as she swatted him. "Fine, you can be my Queen, you have until your twenty-two, but I expect summers and every other weekend from you until then."

* * *

Well, there you all go! Happy Halloween, and let me know what you think!

Tina


End file.
